The Flames of War
by Strife Knight
Summary: chapter 5. the group sets out to the Magic Kigdom of Makai to speak to the only remaining people who might know how to save them from complete destruction. I'm horrible at summaries
1. A hint of things to come

The Red Flames of War, Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Castle Fenair

Part 1

Castle Fenair

"Were are you Kera?…." a young boy about the age of 15 walked down a dark hall looking back and forth, the boy had silver colored hair that some thought was some kind of treasure and blue eyes that reminded many of the deep ocean, the boy came to door he paused and looked at it for a moment. He sighed and opened the door walking in to the darkness that the room contained.

"Kera…." He said in a saddened tone looking into the darkness looking at the small girl that was almost impossible to see if one was not used to it. As he looked at the dark figure he realized she had no intention of talking, she sat were she was looking into the book before her, at the moment she had a black cloak which made in hard to see anything else about her.

"Kera….can we talk?"

"hm?" That was the girl's only response toward him before taking her dull yellow eyes from her book to look up at him, her voice was cold and lifeless "…what is it brother?"

her body looked like that of a teenage ghost with the pale almost white skin, long black hair and the unnatural yellow eyes, it frightened many who looked at her yet he was used to it by now.

" Would you like to go outside?" he asked nervously.

"No" she argued her voice cold and lifeless just like before.

"Come on sis…you need to get out of here….please" he looked at her with saddened eyes hoping they would get to her somehow.

"Ok….Jonair…." she stepped off her bed and stood next to him looking up at him with a look like "why are you making me do this?"

As much as it pained him to see that look on his sister's face again he took her arm and "dragged" her outside.

Outside Castle Fenair

"You need some sunlight in your life Kera…..people are beginning to think you're a ghost."

"Let them think what they want brother, I don't care."

After realizing this argument would not end in his favor " Fine, but I'm not going to let you rot away in your bedroom."

Kera's white fox ears twitch at the comment, a sign she was offended then walking over to the castle walls to set down and look at the ground, the sign of "this conversation is over."

"Oi!" was Jonair's only comment as he walked away from her to beat his head against the other side of the castle wall. " Somebody just kill me now…" was his comment while hitting his head against the wall.

"I wouldn't recommend saying that Prince Jonair."

"What the bloody he-…oh, hello Mya" was Jonair's comment to the voice as he turned to see her looking at him with a confused look, This women was Mya, the leading general in Castle Fenair's army, she had long purple hair down to her waste and dark brown eyes and she was covered in white armor.

"It's nice to see you both out here." Was her only comment to his statement.

"….yeah….it's great…" was the only thing he could think to say after his embarrassing first statement toward her.

The two carried on in conversation for a moment or two before the white fox ears of Kera began to twitch again, she looked up from her place on the ground looking toward the sky and her dull yellow eyes widened. It took her a moment to realize what was going on and after she did she leapt from her place and grabbed her brothers arm.

Jonair stumbled from the sudden impact and looked at his sister "Something the matter Kera?"

Her eyes never went back to their normal state as she looked out toward the bushes. "Yes…you might get your wish after all brother…"

"My what?…oh you mean the kill me thing…what's that mean?" He looked down at his sister concerned

"…..I mean somebody's coming towards us…."

"Oh…ok…." Was all her brother could say, he was to shocked to think of anything better.

"I'll go look into it Jonair" Said the female solider next to them

"Ok great…thanks Mya" Jonair could still not think of anything smart to say

Mya gave a weak smile and nod before turning to the direction of her princess looks and a bright green light surrounded her body, when this light cleared in her place was a harpy, it had the same purple hair Mya had but the similarities ended their, this creatures skin was a light green color and it's eyes were a piercing red. It had talons for hands and feet and attached to its arms were dark purple wings. After the change was complete she flew off into the same direction Kera seemed so focused on before.

The two siblings looked toward the sky awaiting her return, it wasn't long before the sound of a harpy screech filled the air, Kera pointed her fox ears down in discomfort to the loud sound. Jonair, having so such gift looked around trying to find were the screech came from. Soon enough he got his answer, the green and purple harpy came flying back toward them at an amazing speed then landing next to them she changed back into the human form her brown eyes widened. "Kera was right, there are enemy troops coming"

End Chapter.

To all of those who are not blind from reading the horrible start, I promise this will get better (mostly because I don't think I could make it any worse) And I'm still taking sign ups here if anybody wants to. Thank you once again for your time.


	2. An attack and a new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, if I did that would be so freakin' awsome!..but I don't.

(I can't promise anybody this is any better, but it's longer. So err…enjoy.)

Part 2 of Castle Fenair

Jonair's eyes widened in shock, though he did have a feeling this would happen, Kera was almost never wrong. "So what do we do Mya?"

"You two get out of here, I'll take care of the rest." After the women's words were spoken the green light covered her body again and she was once again the light green harpy, after gaining her wings she flew towards the top of castle Fenair and letting out a speech that the harpy was famous for forcing Kera's fox ears towards the back of her head again. But more importantly it was a signal towards the rest of the Fenair's army that something they needed to see was near.

"Come on Kera, let's get out of here while we actually can" Jonair said pulling on his little sisters arm.

"And you plan to get back in how?"

"Err…..theirs that trap door…."

"The one on the other side of the castle!"

"Yes…that's the one" Jonair continued to argue

"And you plan to get their how?" Kera asked raising an eyebrow

"Run like bloody hell!" Was the best thing her brother could come up with

And with that, the best idea they could come up with at the moment they ran for the other side of the castle, praying they could get there before the enemy soldiers showed up.

Yet praying got them nowhere, once they were half way there a large man with a huge axe came into view, blocking off their clear escape.

"Ok he's bothering me, Out of the way bastard!" The silver haired boy drew his steal sword and in a mater of seconds both him and the axe men were locked in combat. But it wasn't long before Jonair was behind the unnamed axe man with his sword ready to cut into his backside.

"It's been fun, but you are just way to slow" were the last words the axe man would ever here before being cut down by the young boys blade

"How'd ya like that Kera?" Jonair spoke putting his sword, now dripping with blood back in its sheath.

"……." Was Kera's only response, as much as she would liked to have allowed her brother some praise but at the moment, they had bigger problems.

"Hey sis what's the matter now?"

"…That…." Was the only term she could get out as she pointed to 5 other men much like the bandit her brother had just struck down. And to make matters worse they were headed straight for the two.

"Oh my lord….well…its nothing I haven't taken before right?" Jonair said nervously looking into the yellow eyes of his sister for support.

"Right…."

"Good….ok I'll take these freaks on, you go into that door we talked about earlier" he said as he took his steal sword out again.

"I can't leave you here!"

The man in the lead seamed to hear Kera's words and laughed causing the two to look at him. "Foxy's right boy, it wouldn't be any fun if she got away"

"Nobody calls my sister foxy!" Jonair said in an agree tone. "Kera go and I'll catch up as some as I get rid of these low-lives"

Kera gave a quick nod remembering that their was a point you could push Jonair to, and after you did, you better pray for your lives, she made a sash for the door.

"Get back here foxy!" screamed one of axe men trying to run after her.

Jonair's eyes widen in furry as he pulled a out a large red book " I told you not to call my sister foxy….. Fire!" At the word "fire" a large fireball seemed to come from the ground below him and shoot straight for the bandit, as soon as the ball hit him he fell toward the ground, dead.

Meanwhile

At the same time not far from the castle a young boy appearing 18 with black hair tied back in a ponytail and gleaming yellow eyes walked along listening to the sound of the harpy screaming. curiosity finally got to him and he ran toward the castle trying to find out what that horrible noise was, what he saw was not what he expected to find, the harpy was leading an army, cavaliers, nights, and soldiers locked in combat with each other. Then a Pegasus knight flew right for the harpy but it flew behind her almost without thinking and used her feet to grad the girl's shoulders pulling her off her Pegasus, she tossed the girl into the air and clawed her throat out leaving the girl dead and falling to the ground. Deciding he didn't want to end up like the girl falling to the dirt he walked toward a tree to watch at a safe distance.

Back with Kera

The fox child ran toward the entrance she had informed her brother about before. Yet her white fox ears twitched once again she froze and looked up to find a large iron blade about to go threw her skull, she jumped back in time for it to just hit the ground, in mid jump she graded a red dagger from her cloak and forced in into his flesh the man screamed in pain giving her enough time to change into her Yo-ko form, a blue flame seemed to cover her entire body, it wasn't until the smoke cleared that he saw his fate, a large black fox with seven tails and a large white main around her neck, "how could that little girl become that!" was the last thought running threw his mind before death. A blue flame appeared from each of the seven tails and hovered in front of them, then the large fox lowered her head and each tail launched the blue flames three of which were deflected by his blade two hit his shoulders one hit his stomach and the last went straight for his face, as he held his face in pain the yo-ko launched her head at his neck and bit right into his flesh, she held on until a snap was heard, then she let go so the dead man could drop to the ground. She the returned to the girl form in the blue flame and ran towards the safe when her fox ears twitched again leading her eyes toward the tree the boy from before was behind. Her eyes widen in furry as she returns to the yo-ko form and stared at the man with soulless eyes. Not knowing what just happened the boy stood their motionless, then without any warring what so ever Kera lounged at him pulling him toward the ground her body on top of his, her entire body was tense and agree her teeth were showing that any moment now thee boy would lose his throat and her fur was pointed towards the sky.

"What are you doing!" was his response to being tackled to the ground by a "demon fox", her growling hushed and she looked down at him, he truly didn't look like he wanted to hurt her. She forced her body off him and stood beside him looking down sorrowfully. He stood up and looked at her for a moment before she quickly turned towards a push, for a moment she looked at the push expecting something to happen, the boy looked at her wondering what was so magical about the bush. Her fox ears twitched again and once again without notice she pushed her wait against him pushing him to the ground. He looked up at her ready to kill her when he realized the arrow sail right over them both, this time the fox was only trying to protect him. Her seven tails wiped apart and she cast the "foxfire" spell again, three of the fireball turned the bush to ashes and the others hit the enemy archer. He screamed in pain but that was all, "dam it!" was her thought, she had hoped that would kill him, she spread her tails out ready to castle foxfire again, soon realizing it wasn't needed. The boy beside her had pulled out a bow and shot his head, leaving the archer dead.

"Heh, nice shot both of you." Said a voice behind the two, he was a tall man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes and a large sword strapped to his back. "To bad it will all go to waste."

Kera walked in front of the boy, protecting him was her way of apologizing.

"Aw, you're going to let her fight your battle for you boy?" said the enemy Hero.

"Hmph" was the boy's only response as he stepped beside Kera drawing his sword.

"Swords and bows, your quite an amazing man" again said the enemy.

At the same time Jonair raced for the action, "Why didn't you hide Kera?" was the thought going threw his mind as he ran toward his sister.

Kera looked toward her brother and nodded toward him then whipped her tail out again ready to launch foxfire and the boy beside her got ready to cut this man to shreds. The enemy's attention was taken from him by Jonair running toward him "heh… all three of you at once?….shouldn't be to hard."

"Oh bite me freak!" Was Jonair's comment towards him, before running toward him with his blade in hand, his new partner, or at least for the moment partner followed his lead and Kera jumped at him from the front. Their was no way to avoid all three, Kera rammed her body against his and both men slashed at his throat with their blades, the man fell to the ground, if not dead almost dead

"Yeah, we rock!" Was Jonair's happy victory comment.

"Yeah…right" was his new accomplices reaction toward the happy boy's reaction

"Hey err…by the way….we didn't get your name….what is it?"

"Genma"

"What?"

"My name is Genma"

"Oh, well thanks for helping my sister out"

"Your sister?"

"The err…. Fox behind you"

"Oh her."

Kera nodded and in a flash of red flames returned to the girl form "yes me."

At that moment in time a loud crash was heard from inside the castle and the three glanced over toward it.

"That's never good…." Said Jonair looking at the castle.

"Come on brother" said Kera already running into the castle

"Alright then." He said running after his sister he halted and turned towards Genma " you coming?"

"Me?" was his shocked reply.

"Yes you"

"…Fine I have nothing better to do."

"Yes!"

The three continued their way toward the castle as they entered Jonair's eye's widen in shock."……Oh my lord…… "

End chapter.


	3. Onward to Vandegard, the Land of Wings!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem, well I do in my dreams but not in the real world. Nor do I own France because it's mentioned around here somewhere. Or Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime. Again I do in my dreams..

Oh and a friend of mine pointed out the names I pick for some of the characters is a bit… odd and might not be understood. And for anyone who was wondering, most of the character classes I made up, so yes they have abilities not seen in the greatest video game ever.

Jonair: I just made the name up but I think it's French. And its said like it looks, Jon, like the name and air, like the stuff you breathe.. unless you know something I don't.

Jonairs class is a favorite of my creations, he's a swordfighter. Which means he can use swords and anima magic (I guess you figured that out by now but for all you thinking "no class can do that!"…eh-heh…made it up.)

Kera: yeah I spelled it wrong, but I like to be different. It's just like what it looks like. Kera's another favorite creation. She's a yo-ko, which I think means magical 9 tailed fox or something. I really love foxes so I had to put one in here. Yo-ko's are like the dragons from FE:SS she uses magic blue fire and her animal like abilities such as claws and fangs. Kera has other abilities you'll see later on.

Genma: okay, I'll be honest, a friend sent me his name so I don't know how to say it really… I guess would be Gen like the word Jin (the card game or Wind Demon from Yu Yu Hakusho) and just Ma, like what it looks like. Genma is a samurai, which in this is a well-rounded fighter who can use swords, axes and bows.

In this chapter you meet and old friend of Genma. A girl named Raven. I'll explain her later on. Okay that's enough worthless stuff, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2, Depart for Vanegard

The inside of the castle was destroyed, there were small patches of flames, holes as far as the eye could see and everything was torn to shreds.

"Good lord we were in here a half hour ago!" Was Jonair's comment while looking at his to accomplices.

"All's fair in love and war….."Said Kera looking at him with a "you really didn't see this coming?" Look.

"…….Good point."

"So either of you two know what happened here?"

"Afraid not Genma…which is why we're going to look!" After that being said Jonair ran towards one of the doors, or at least what was a door and is now a hole in the wall.

"He gets pushy like that sometimes…please forgive him" Kera said facing Genma before running after her brother, mostly to stop him from blowing himself up. "Idiot"

Genma shrugged his shoulder and walked after the two, the thought of stabbing the young lord if he said one more thing like that. "Were are we going?"

"…..I'm not totally sure….any idea's sis?"

Before the fox child had a chance to open her mouth a loud bang was heard in the room above them.

"Going up there seems like a safe be-"

Before Kera could finish here sentence she was cut off by another loud bang.

"What's up there that's so important?" Asked Genma looking up at the place the noise came from.

" Damn it!" Was the only thing Jonair could force out after remembering what they were below. "Come on Kera, we have to get up there, dads room is up there.."

"WHAT!" was the only word Kera could force out after remembering that he was indeed right.

Jonair nodded and the three ran up the stairs toward the room only to find that it wasn't any better than downstairs, in fact it was worse, and in the middle of it all was a large man covered in maroon and silver armor which made it impossible to see his face. He had a silver lance in his hand and, he had a silver lance in his hand. seven feet away was a Hero that looked almost like an older Jonair with the same silvery hair and deep blue eyes The only difference was how long it was, and how it was put in a braid.

"Get off my father!" Jonair screamed pulling out his steal sword and running toward the general, forgetting his safety and everything else for that matter. His blade did connect with the general but did almost nothing, the blade snapped in two the second it came in contact with the armor and Jonair fell to the floor. The general turned his attention toward the boy and smirked threw the armor and readied his lance to pierce threw the boy's flesh.

Kera had no tolerance toward that at all, in her flash of blue flames she became the yo-ko form and ran towards her family's rescue. Knowing tackling him to the dirt wouldn't do her any good for the heavy armor, she did the only other thing that came to mind. She bit down on the lance and threw her sharp fox teeth snapped the once great weapon in half, the lance shattered in two pieces. Jonair gave a smile to his sister/ lifesaver as did her father who until that point in time though he would lose his child.

Genma, not wanting to miss his in on the action pulled out his own blade and ran toward the general, having much more sense than the enraged lord he jumped straight for the general's head, it didn't do any real damage but it did manage to crack his helmet.

Now it was four on one, and how the general planed to kill all four of them was beyond anybody. Kera was the first to strike, using her claws to try to pierce threw the armor, though using her first blow to weaken the steel. Her father aimed for his head with his silver axe, yet his injuries from the battle the two engaged in before seemed to get in the way and he fell to the ground before he could hit his target.

Jonair looked a bit confused he looked around hopelessly trying to find something to replace his broken sword. Without a weapon he was helpless to assist his injured father "……oh man…."

Genma, who was luckily standing next to him looked at his helpless partner and handed him a steal blade a little large then the one he had before. "Here, use this one." He said, smiling sneakily.

"Thanks…..wait were did you get this?..." Jonair took the blade from the samurai but gave him an extremely confused look.

"It's not like the dead Hero's gonna need it" Genma said plainly, as if he found no problem with this.

"Oh….alright thanks." Jonair looked a little surprised but decided to get over it and run back into the fray, cutting into the mans back, lucky for him this blade was a lot stronger and actually pierced threw the armor.

Genma looked at the crack he made before and pulled out one of his arrows, shooting it right threw the crack, the plan worked as well as he'd planed, the armor shattered and gave Kera a great shot with her fox fire spell, yet this time the spell worked differently, six of the seven flames combined to make a fairly large fireball and the last aimed for the head. The larger one stroke the rest of his body and the armor collapsed from his chest and the last one struck his head leaving him blind, now for the last part of the attack, her father grabbed his axe and stabbed right threw his gut. That was it, the man was dieing, and yet with his last breath he struck his axe right threw the leg of the hero. Jonair's eyes widened as he grabbed his new blade and plunged it right into the generals throat, the general fell to the ground his head only hanging on by a mere piece of skin.

"Father are you all right?" He asked, gasping for air from his un planned attack.

"I'm fine Jonair, it's nothing I can't handle….. But this was no usual raid, …..This is just the beginning." The older man said. Leaning against the wall to collect himself

" What's that mean father?" Jonair asked, his deep blue eyes searching for an answer.

"I'm afraid we just took our first step into war, my son…" He said, placing his head in his hands.

"We what!" was both Jonair's and Genma's response.

"That man spoke of war…..he said it wouldn't be long before the gate was open and the great beast was set free….and the human world ended…"

"…Wait, what's all that mean?" Jonair asked raising an eyebrow. Throwing his hands in the air to show his confusion and stress

"If we knew that we could stop it now…." The man said in a shaky voice. It had been so long sense he felt so helpless.

"So what do we do now brother?" asked Kera who to this point had stayed silent. Her fox ears pointed upwards listening for any suggestions.

"…..Father?" Jonair said weakly, he couldn't think of any plans by himself and needed his fathers help.

"I'm just not sure Jonair…..it's up to you were you both go now…your old enough to make that choice" The older man spoke and lifted his head up, looking at the panicked boy in front of him.

"Well then…." Jonair's eyes cast down and his body shook nervously.

Both Genma and Kera swapped surprised and confused looks at each other before turning back to Jonair "what do we do brother?" Kera spoke in her downcast soft-spoken voice.

"We go to Vanegard,. If anybody well believe us that this is really happening, it's King Hatchi."

Kera gave a small nod. Vanegard was the land of winged creatures. And ruling over so many odd creatures made seeing lord Hatchi such a good idea. He studied much on monsters and could know something of this "great beast."

"So lets get going sis." Jonair said, a small bit of confidence in his spooked voice

"…Alright brother." Kera stood up straight and nodded weakly towards him.

Jonair took his sister's hand and walked a few steps away before turning back. He smiled and looked towards the samurai, his smile growing as he looked at him. A dreadfully odd spark in his eyes,

"You coming Genma?" He asked him, another playful tone in his voice.

"Me? Why me?" Genma asked looking confused. Why o why would this idiot boy want him to come along he wondered.

"Well you're part of our little team now." Jonair said plainly, placing a hand behind his head and laughing slightly.

"….Fine I'll go" Genma glared at Jonair's stupidity and rolled his eyes, this boy was a total moron!

"Yes!" was the only word Jonair could think of to say to express his happiness as he jumped in the air, cheering for his little group.

As the three walked out the door Jonair heard the voice of his father and looked back. "Take Mya with you, she'll be a huge help." He said, smiling proudly at his brave children.

"Alright father" Jonair said and nodded back to him. Holding his hand out and saluting his father. "We'll bring you the head of the man who's causing this!" He said as he turned back to the other two.

The three made their way back outside which by now was back to its normal peaceful self, if you didn't count all the dead bodies, they tracked down Mya and told her everything that had happened, and with that done the four were off. Each had a horse to ride on for the long journey ahead.

Plains

"This is going to be a long ride…." Said Jonair in a semi ticked off manor.

"How far away is this place?" Asked Genma seeing as it didn't look like it would be a short ride.

"Err….you see that mountain waaaaay over there?" Jonair said pointing to the mountain, which looked like more of a hill from, were they were standing.

"Yeah I see it, why?"

"….It's at the very top…"

"What! This will take days!"

"…And that's why we have horses….."

"Um…. Guys….I think we have bigger problems…" Said Kera looking straight ahead.

"What's that sis?"

"Them" She points to a large group of bandits hovering over something that was yet to be seen.

"Great….lets go check it out" Jonair pushes his hoarse into a gallop and the rest followed. As they came close they saw a small group of large men, seemingly bandits pushing a small figure around. At a closer look it appeared it be a white wolf, blood dripping from her mouth and leering green eyes at those who were pushing her and laughing as they did it.

Genma looked down at them and his eyes fixed on the wolf. He started for a moment before his golden eyes shot open widely as he realized just who she was. "is that...R..Raven!"

The bandits turned toward the group. Their eyes seemed to be fixed on Kera. "Looky here we have another one" said the bandit who seemed to be in charge of the other seven.

"Another one?" Said Jonair trying to make sense of that last sentence. Raising an eyebrow and turning his head in his usual "I'm totally clueless" expression.

"Get the demon boys." The leader said in a low, husky voice. At their commander's words the seven bandits jumped toward Kera,axes in hand.

Kera, who had no tolerance for these idiots jumped off her horse and in her flash of blue fire became her yo-ko self, she then jumped toward one of the bandits and bit his arm. As the others tried to get her off him both Jonair and Mya exchanged nods and dismounted from their rides and grinning evilly joined the yo-ko princes. Mya turning into her harpy form and Jonair casting the fire spell, leaving every bandit they came near dead.

"Well, it looks like I'll settle for you little lady" He smiled a toothless smile and louged his huge body towards the wolfven creature. A pointed axe of a golden color raised ready to take the creatures head clean off.

"Not now not ever you freak!" Genma growled and leaped from his horses back to the battle ground, quickly taking his blade and with one quick thrust the fat bandits head was no longer anywhere near the rest of him. With a small smile finding it's way across his lips he turned back to the wolf.

"You okay Raven?"

Soft green eyes looked back at the man and then a black shadowy form took over the wolf. Once it cleared standing in her place was a young girl, not much older than Kera, possibly 14. A violet colored hair that lightly touched her shoulders and the same pure green eyes. She smiled lightly at him and nodded her head, before speaking in a soft, shy voice. "I'm alright now...but how did you...find me out here Genma?"

"Sadly, I'm with these guys" He said in an almost mad manor pointing towards the swordfighter, fox and harpy.

"What's going on over their Kera? I can't hear and you have better ears then me" Jonair whispered to his sister. She was after all a fox, and could make out everything they were saying.

Kera looked at her brother for a second, then back to Genma and the girl. Glaring at what Genma had said about them before pushing her fox head against him thinking the other two might want a moment of piece without being judged.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. Relax I can walk myself!" said Jonair as his feet dragged the ground by Kera's head pushing him around.

After a moment of talking Genma walked back over to Jonair, Raven following close behind.

"So…you two know each other?" Jonair asked giving a completely confused look yet again.

"Yes, something I'd rather not get into. But she's coming with us okay?" Genma glared, showing no sign that he was giving the lord a choice in the matter.

"Um…sure, okay if you want her to Genma…but don't you think this well get dangerous?" Jonair raised an eyebrow slightly and looked at Mya and Kera for support.

"It's either this or let her go off on her own with freaks like that running around."

"Alright then...she can come..but she won't have a place to travel.." Jonair blinked and looked towards the sky, thinking about how to make this better.

"I can fly milord, Miss Raven can take my horse." Mya commented calmly, she had no use for a horse sense she had access to wings.

"Problem solved then! Raven welcome aboard!" Jonair smiled and shook her hand rapidly before mounting his horse again. Smiling brightly as he did so.

"One second thought...Raven are you sure you don't want to risk it out here? without them?" Genma shook his head in grimly at Jonairs always-cheerful actions.

"I like him, he's fun." Raven giggled slightly before taking the horse so gladly given to her.

And with that said and done they once again set foot for their destination.

End chapter.

A N: Raven's another character creation. As I'm sure you figured out, she's a werewolf. Raven has a human, wolf and half beast form. She also can use a bow in battle along with her wolven powers such as fangs and claws. Hope you like this chapter, please review if you like.


	4. Suprise Attack in the Winged Kingdom

Disclaimer: don't own Fire Emblem or Yu Yu Hakusho. And because I know it's mentioned in this fan fiction somewhere, I don't own Descendents of Darkness/ Yami no Matsuei. And if I did I would have made more than 11 manga! On that happy note let us get back to the story.

New Characters of this Chapter-

Higari: Okay…you're free to call him what you want because I'm not even sure what his name really is. It can be Hij-ar-E like it looks. Hagari (Don't know if I spelled that right, I'm talking about Sniper from Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Hijiri from Descendents of Darkness/ Yami no Matsuei (I knew it was mentioned! -) Yep, I went for a classic on this one, he's a Sage (Classic lovers rejoice)

Julloch: ..have fun with this, someone wrote it in an e-mail to me and I have no idea how to say it. In fact if anyone has a clue as to say it please tell me! And I went classical again and he's a mage. (classic lovers rejoice again)

Prue: Yes, her name is Pru, with an E. Sense it's not short for anything I threw the E in there. Prue's a creation of mine. A phoenix. And like her names states, she's like Kera. But she turns into a flamed bird instead. She has power over fire and wind, along with her talons, tail and beak.

Oh and one more authors note. I wrote a few of these chapters two years ago. And my writing has gotten a lot better sense then, and I've gone over and switched a lot of these chapters. But this one is so long I'm not sure I made everything that I didn't like better. So sorry in advance for the amateur mistakes you might come across.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Flames of War, Chapter 3.

Attack In Vandegard.

"Some roll modal you are…." Running down a hallway of Castle Vandegard was a boy with a large yellow book, the boy was about 18 and had long black hair that was pulled back with a braid and purple eyes. After a moment of scolding himself and running he tripped over an unseen force and hit the ground, and with that the book went flying to the ground also. "….Ow…"

"Are you alright lord Higari?" Said a girl sitting on the floor next to him looking confused and concerned. The girl was 12 years old and had shoulder length fire red hair along with a pair of blood red eyes. He looked at her for a moment before turning over and standing up and brushing herself off, then looking down at him.

"Yeah, the only thing really hurt is my pride….I didn't run into you did I?" He spoke, looking down at the young girl. Hoping he didn't crush her or injure her under his larger body.

The girl gave a short nod "..yes…" she spoke weakly, she was extremely quiet even towards the boy she'd known most of her life.

" I am so sorry….I'm really out of it today aren't I Prue?" Higari asked, normally he was extremely neat and tidy. Just goes to show you how over sleeping can ruin your day-to-day life.

"I wouldn't say tha-…Yes…and you should hurry up or you'll be…even more late…" She blushed and stepped back. She didn't want to insult her lord but his father was always going on about honesty.

Higari hit his hand against his head in an "I'm so stupid" manor. "Right…. thanks Prue!" And with that, the young lord was off his long raven hair flying behind him. Running somewhere, yet were it was beyond Prue at the moment.

The Sage made his way outside the castle. As soon as the bright sun was seen marking he was out of the dark old castle he called home his violet eyes began scanning the area. He soon found what he was searching for and smiled slight, running over to a small child sitting against the wall of the castle. A little gray rabbit sitting next to him calmly. As the small boy heard footsteps he turned towards the older boy and smiled back at him. Jumping from his seat and bowing towards him. A brown cloak covering almost all his figures. One thing that could be noticed was he had to be the same age as Prue, he seemed about her age and was almost identical for size. Higari nodded to show he accepted the gesture and bowed back, a shameful look in his eye. "I'm very sorry Julloch, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. It was unprofessional. I hope you forgive me." He looked at the younger boy to see his reaction. Though to his surprise the boy just unfolded his hood and looking at the Sage with enthusiastic light blue eyes. His body was much tanner than the older boys, and he had short red hair that resembled Prue's.

"It's okay Master Higari, things like this happen, you're only human remember?" Julloch looked honest enough, even if he looked up to the young lord and thought the world of him he knew that he wasn't an angel of any sort, and mistakes happened to him just like everyone else.

He looked down at the happy child," At least somebody around here likes me" He playfully smiled and looked at his student "So are you ready to get started?"

"Of coarse Master Higari!" The student replied quickly.

"I should have known….ok lets get started, follow me." He turned around walking towards the opened plains as his young student followed.

Meanwhile on the plains of Vandegard.

"I can't believe we've been walking up this mountain for two days!" Was the statement of Genma as the group of five roads up the mountain for the second day in a row.

"Yeah….but look at it this way…what if we didn't have horses?" Was Jonair's come back comment trying to make his teammate feel better.

"…or we could have wings like her." Genma points toward Mya in her harpy form flying in the light blue skies with a smirk on her face.

"It's true, she's already got there, felt bad for us, and flew back…Twice! Said the ticked off lord. Kera on the other hand couldn't care less, though was having a good laugh at their expense

"Don't worry boys, well be there in about two hours." She said smuggling looking at her older brother with amused yellow eyes.

"Did you just speak Kera!" Her brother's eyes widen, Kera never said anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

"um…yeah I did!…." Kera was amazed with herself she hadn't spoken freely since her Mother died, 8 years ago. Genma opened his mouth to say something but before he could he was interrupted by the shrill screech of the harpy.

"What's going on up their Mya?" Jonair asked looking up towards the distressed harpy knowing that screech never led to anything good. The harpy flew down towards the group re-entering her human form at touching the ground.

"He have to hurry my lord, it looks like theirs some troops heading toward castle Vanegard…" She said worriedly, her body slightly shaking from fear of the group not getting there in time.

"…With the same armor colors that attacked us?" Was Kera's comment toward her distressed guard. Mya could only give a slow nod as she looked at her princess.

"Well then come on, we can't just sit here lets go!" Jonair yelled. he was very demanding when it came to anything closely related to this.

"But Kera said it would take two more hours…" Debated Genma, glaring at the young silver haired lord as he had done many times before.

"Not if we run like bloody hell" Was Jonair's only response as he jammed his heels into the horses sides to speed him up.

"You can't talk to him when he's like this…let's go" Kera said with a look of degust before running after her brother.

"Alright." Was both Genma and Raven's response as they mimicked Jonair and followed behind.

Outside Castle Vandegard

"Thunder!" at the young Sage Higari's words a large thunderbolt struck the ground leaving a large explosion like sound and the grass beneath it burned. "Their, all you have to do is focus… theirs not that much difference between thunder and fire if you think about it…I want you to try now Julloch." After he said his words he handed the large yellow book to his student, smiling reassuringly .

"….okay…." The boy took the book and walked a few steps in front of his teacher looking back at him nervously. Mistrusting eyes looked at the Sage with fear. He didn't want to do something that at this moment seemed so difficult for him, and if he did it wrong he could be stoke with his own spell.

"Relax there's no rush to this. And I won't let you get hurt." Higari gave a reassuring smile back to him once again. Julloch slowly nodded and gave a weak smile towards him, he felt facer when Higari was next to him. Then looked down at the book.

"…Thunder…" As was expected a large thunderbolt came straight from the sky burning the grass it landed on, Julloch stared at it for a moment In shock then looked over towards his teacher "….was that…good Master Higari?" As his teacher walked over he gave him a smile and placed a hand on the young boys shoulder.

"It was great Julloch." The said Mage gave a weak smile at his teacher and for a moment there was total silence. Them the long hair of his teacher slightly moved and he looked toward the sky with nervous violet eyes. "…eclipse?…"he whispered to himself, he had been learning of magic for years and could feel the black power of dark magic growing closer. His eyes widened as he looked back at his student, he tried to warn him but before he could, the skies darkened and black razor like objects fell circling the younger boy. "Julloch watch out!" The boy was taken by surprise and had no idea what his master meant or what he wanted him to do.

Without thinking about it the lord jumped forward and pushed his student out of the way of the dark spell, not thinking or caring that this meant he would be hit. "Gaaaaa!" as the spell came in contact with his flesh he screamed, it cut threw his shoulder and blood quickly shot from his injured body as he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his shocked student a bit of blood dripping from his mouth "you okay….Julloch?"

His speechless young friend gave a slow nod. Looking down at his teacher with widened eyes. He had never seen a spell like that one, so powerful and the sight of his teacher in such pain made him terrified. "…That's good…" he slowly forced himself off the ground, Blood dripping from his shoulders, legs, torso and hands. "Come on lets get back inside!" Higari began to walk back to the castle signaling for his student to follow.

"….L-Lord Higari are you sure you should walk?…" Julloch followed but looked at him concerned, hoping he would stop. The man looked like he was about to drop dead at any given moment.

"It's either this or wait until that thing comes back…" Higari looked at the boy again, showing no sign that he would give in to his injuries. If they didn't get back it would be much worse, if the two made it out of there alive it would be by god's dear grace.

"….No…." Higari spoke quietly, his voice shaking along with the rest of his body.

"What's the matter Master Higari?" Julloch spoke, staying as close to him as possible. Higari was possibly the only person who had ever cared about the young boy, it wouldn't be right for him not to worry about him now. He had to stay close from fear of the older passing out and bleeding to death.

"were….surrounded….theirs no way back to the castle….without being outnumbered…" Higari spoke grimly, A small look of hate growing in his eyes.

"….W-what do we do?…" Julloch asked fearfully. Looking around to notice the many arrowed soldiers from every direction. It wasn't possible to move without being shot down he thought.

"G….Get behind me Julloch….I'll protect you." He said in reply, taking his spell book and holding it next to him. The blood dripping from his hand caught a bit of his attention. But he over looked it and looked at the closest enemies.

"What!…you can't take them on like this…" He reluctantly got behind Higari, but hoped he would see the voice of reason. There was no way he could hold off so many the way blood was raining out of him.

He turned around looking at the boy. A serious yet caring look reflecting in his eyes. "Don't worry about me….just try to get out of here alive…" He sighed and glared at the soldiers, going into a defenses position. Awaiting attack.

Inside Castle Vandegard

"Lord Hatchi, I can't find lord Higari!" Said Prue flying next to her king using her blood red phoenix wings that had replaced her arms and hands.

"He's still outside with his student then…" The older man said. He had some similarities with the said Sage, he had the same black hair, but it was much shorter and showed a bit of gray. His eyes were a deep brown, along with a short beard. But he wore the same attire that his son wore. The red cape and white shirt.

"What do we do milord? We have to find him!" Prue said quickly. She knew two magic users couldn't fight off those fighters for to long.

"Hm…the only thing we can do, Prue…" He sighed grimly, giving the orders to some of the winged units. 3 Pegasus knights, 2 Falco knights, 4 wyvern riders, 2 wyvern knights and 1 wyvern Lord. They were his best units put together in times of great need. As they flew into the sky Hatchi looked back at the small girl flying over him. "Now come Prue, will search from the tower outside."

"Right away milord!" Prue spread her wings and flew off towards the roof.

"….This doesn't look good…" Said Jonair looking into the already accruing battle.

"Well let's stop looking at it and get down there!" Was Genma's reply towards his nervous lords statement. Leering at the boy's always-stupid behavior.

"Ok, lets get going!" and with Jonair's last word spoken the five entered the battle, Kera returning to her Yo-ko form and Raven becoming her werewolf form, Mya flying ahead to join the heat of battle and both boys pulling out their blades and all running toward the fray.

The battle was difficult straight from the start, most of the enemies were archers. For they were battling in the winged kingdom, Kera had her mouth full of flesh most of the time and was casting foxfire left and right, while Raven was taking the archers head on with her hellbow, and amazing weapon used only by werewolves. The archers didn't stand a chance. Genma switched between his bow and his blade for the battle slashing the enemy to pieces if it came close and shooting them if he could see them before they got that close, while Jonair seemed comfortable with his fire spell for this fight. The battle raged own for about a half hour before Jonair got word of his lost friend Higari and after he slaughtered his informer he faced the other members of their small party.

"The prince of Vandegard is missing, somewhere in this field they're tearing him apart! And I have to find him, he's an old friend on mine.

"In that case you and Kera go, someone has to focus on the actual fight." Said Genma seeming confident in their abilities. The other two followed up his statement with a nod.

"Alright thank you all, come on Kera." Deciding it would make everything go by faster he jumped on the back of said Yo-ko and the ran off towards everybody aiming for them until they found what had to be their friend, in some sort of circle were at least 15 enemies trying to attack two figures, obviously out numbered. The two ran toward the circle head on and once they were close enough Jonair jumped from his ride and cast a fire spell as young Kera jumped forward biting an enemy mercenary in the neck once the circle was clear of enemies they found what they hoped to find, their Sage friend casting divine over and over warding off enemy cavaliers and nomads. While next to him was his student using the fire spell just as often. In fear of death that would follow if he didn't.

"Higari! What happened to you!" Said his concerned silver haired friend running to his side .

"Don't worry I'll be fine…" Yet that would not be the case, Higari's cloths were soaked with crimson liquid and new cutes and gashes had been torn open from the fight. Above all else the poor Sage could hardly stay awake or even breathe. As much as he tried to hide it he kept breathing extremely hard, showing he couldn't stand it much longer. Jonair turned to Julloch looking him over as well, the boy also had a number of injuries on his body

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously, he'd heard rumors about the young Sage taking on a student but had never seen him before. Julloch just nodded, he never spoke to anyone besides his teacher. And refused to stop that now, a stranger none-the-less.

The front of Castle Vandegard

The other three members of Jonair's team stood facing their toughest enemy, this man was obviously leading the rest of this army. He was a Ranger with brown hair and eyes and had very little armor on his body with a bow in one hand and a sword in the other. Raven was the first to attack, raising her hellbow and aiming for his neck. Though as many rangers were this man was very fast and agile. He easily dashed past her attack and galloped his horse over to Genma, being human he was the easiest of the three. His sword raised in his hand he took on the Samurai, for someone who was on foot he contended very well. Mya, having one of her great ideas flew above them and let out one of her harpy cries. Scaring the horse and making him jump back, throwing the man off and to the ground. Genma took the time to stab him threw his head, and with that blood splattered onto the young mans face. He growled and whipped the crimson mess off his body. "Now that was just gross." He said clenching his fists.

Meanwhile

"I can't wait anymore, Higari most need me or he would be here by now, Prue stay here." And with that the King of Vandegard whistled to the air and out flew a silvery colored Wyvern with two legs in its back but it didn't have front legs, he jumped on top and flew off towards the direction his son should be. He soon found his child on the back of the black Yo-ko, Kera along with his young student Julloch and prince Jonair of Fenair right next to them. "Higari!" He screamed in horror.

"..F-father?…" said the weak Sage looking up to the sky with half opened eyes

"Higari what happened to you?" Said his father landing next to him.

"…E-..eclipse…" was the only word he could force out. His father just giving him a confused look.

"Somebody who knows the eclipse spell got him about an hour ago…he told me…" Said Jonair trying to be of some assistance.

"Oh…. thank you both for being here Jonair….I don't know if he could of held out much longer without you…and thank you for staying with him Julloch" While the young child just gave a nod and looked back towards his teacher for any sign of him being better, Jonair smiled and excepted it

"You're welcome…besides he'd do the same for us" Soon the group reached the inside of Castle Vandegard where they found Prue had already let the others in. "Well you all look comfortable" Said Jonair looking at his friends who were almost asleep on the sofa and the chairs.

"Yeah…we are" Said Genma setting up from his place on the sofa, grinning evilly.

"Yes, very" Said Raven turning to face them from her chair.

"Mya?" Asked Jonair looking toward his harpy friend.

"….She's asleep" Said Raven looking up at Jonair once again. Pointing to the harpy lady once again in her human form, curled in a small ball against the chair.

"Isn't that just like her" Jonair sighed as he spoke, smirking at the guard who seemed almost dead to the world.

It was a few hours later, the young Sage found himself on a large futon. The pain shooting from his body was almost gone. "…W-…what happened?" Said the young Sage finally waking up from his passing out moments after they reached the castle, all of his wounds bandaged.

"Do you feel any better now, Master Higari?" Asked his very worried student sitting on the ground next to him Without even turning towards the sound of the voice, he knew who it was and he flashed a weak smile.

"Yes, much better Julloch, how are your wounds?" He asked nervously, remembering all they went through that day. If he felt this much better the young boy must be okay.

"Their better…."The young boy said slowly. He refused to make out any sign of pain while his master was near. Higari reached his hand over toward his student and placed his hand on his head shaking it playfully.

"That's great" he said happily. Julloch couldn't help but give a short laugh and look up at him with happy eyes. Higari pulled his hand away and looked at his student sadly. "Sorry I couldn't protect you better…." His young students eyes widen in shock as he looked at him.

"How can you say that, you saved me…." He said with dis belief that he could feel bad about it.

"But I should have done it better." He gave another smile and stood up from his sofa. "Were is everybody else?" He asked, he know remembered that his friends from a whole other castle had come to his aid. The fear of their being hurt quickly flashed into his mind.

"Their in the next room." Julloch commented pointing towards the door.

"Oh, all right" Higari walked threw the door his student at his side, looking at everyone else.

"Lord Higari!" Said a very happy Prue running over to him and rapping her arms around his waste. He winced in pain for a moment at the sudden impact on his wounded body but shook it off and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Prue"

"Nice to see your awake Higari" Said Jonair looking up from his resting place on the floor, his sister lying across his stomach.

"Thanks Jonair….wait what are you doing here?" He asked, blinking in total confusion. He did remember the boy being there, but not why he was anywhere near Vandegard.

"Your father will fill you in later." The silver haired lord commented with a yawn.

"Oh, okay then" He said, satisfied with his answer.

"From what you've told me Jonair this is very serious, lets go discuss it on the roof." Said the King of Vandegard.

"Why the roof father?" Higari asked looking at his father confused. Everyone else following his clueless example.

"We don't know who we can trust anymore Higari…if we're up there at least no one will follow us without us knowing about it." The king said plainly.

"Good point father." Higari said smiling at his always intelligent father. Jonair and Mya nodding along with him.

As the group gathered around the roof discussing there new plan and what to do with this no-nothing group who so badly wanted war. Jonair quickly remembered his father's words. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he noticed Lord Hatchi looking into the wooded area very seriously. Kera's fox ears pointed upwards, she knew what was going on just as Hatchi did. Suddenly The king's eyes shot towards his young son. Higari looked back at him with widened, scared eyes. He had no clue why his father was doing so. Prue, Kera, and Jonair all turned to the direction the man was focused on. Jonair gasped as he caught sight of the balstia (AN: not sure if that's spelled right or not…the arrow thing) coming right for the raven-haired Sage. Hatchi new the boy had suffered enough, and his fatherly instinct quickly forced his body to jump and push the boy into the nearby wall. As his body came in contact with the cold material of the castle he watch, horrified as his father screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A large arrow sticking from his side.

"Father! No!..no…don't leave me…" Higari dropped to his knees next to the still body. Tears brimming in his eyes as he looked down at the silent corpse in front of him.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Okay! It took me 6 days just to fix all the problems with this chapter, and I'm still not sure it's that good. Oh well. Sorry it's so long. I think it's one of the longest ones I have. So if you're worried about having to go through all this. You don't have to do it many more times. Maybe 3. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Enter,the Magic Kigdom of Makai

Red Flames of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or any anime. I never owned Fire Emblem or any other anime, and the day I own Fire Emblem or Yu Yu hakusho, or Descendents of Darkness, or anything else that's some-what known, is the day I take over the world. (Tried that once, it didn't work.)

Chapter characters

----------------------

Monica: Mon-E-ka (yay! A name people have actually heard of.) This chapter is pretty much all classics. (classic lovers in corner having party) okay … any who…she's a myrmidon and employed under castle Makai.

Jennina: (Jen-E-nah) Monica's twin sister, though completely different in all means. She's an archer (glares at classic lovers who are spraying each other with silly string.) you can stop any day now… So anyway, Jennina's the funny character in a way. Most of her lines are sarcastic or just plane stupid.

Corion: (Kor-E-on) A valued friend of Higari's, and one of the elites of the winged kingdom army. Well I said winged kingdom, so you know he's got to fly somehow. He's a Wyvern General. (hits classic lover over the head with baseball bat.) okay there's a fine line between happy and crazed.

Mitari: (Mi-tar-E)( Like Seaman from Yu Yu Hakusho) A made up class called a wizard. (Classic lovers go silent) ….yay they finally shut up! Wizards use both dark and light magic. He's the prince of the magical kingdom Makai. (maybe I'll make a map of the lands.)

Chapter 4, Onward to Makai!

"No! How could you do this to me! Why? …Why'd you have to-?" Higari cried out, tears streaming from his face as he sat, sobbing, beside his dead father.

The others watched helplessly. Prue and Julloch standing beside each other, tears running down there young faces. Julloch opened his mouth to speak, but a large lump made its way to his throat and he covered his face with his hands. Kera looked at him and quickly turned away from him to look at her older brother. 'This is why you don't get attached' she mouthed to him. Jonair's eyes widened, he knew that's how she felt, but it still surprised him to see her act this way in front of all them. He looked at Prue, who had dropped to her knees and was sobbing, the only thing keeping her face from the cold stone was her hands that her face was cupped in. He could feel the tears brimming in his own eyes, as he looked to the others, Mya, to his great surprise, was bowing her head, a single tear drop running down her face. He looked at her for a long moment, before he made out the words she was whispering. 'this didn't need to happen, may he rest easy…'

'Mya doesn't cry!' Jonair told himself, remembering the knight's code of Fenair, but then again, she had known him for so long. What really surprised him was to look over his shoulder at Raven. She was in a corner whipping the tears from her eyes, Genma standing next to her, his hand over her shoulder. 'And Genma doesn't care!' he yelled to himself, dripping his fists tight to fight off the tears, he refused to cry now. He wanted to look strong in front of Higari. He then looked down at said Sage, "Higari…are y-"

"Shut up! I'm fine! He's fine! He'll be okay he's not dead!" Higari cut the silver haired lord off before he could say anything, he was in complete denial. His mother was taken from him years ago, he refused to lose his father too. Everyone fell silent, after about 10 minutes Higari looked up from his father again and looked at Jonair with sad violet eyes. "He's…gone…I know…" He said, defeated. His father was gone, he was in a world on his own now. His family was completely gone. He nodded to his own statement and stood up. Everyone else had stopped going on, except Prue. He bent down a bit and put his hands own her shoulder. Before anyone could react, her blood red eyes shot open and she grabbed Higari's leg. Higari flinched at the impact and hugged her lightly. Jonair looked at him, about to try and get her off him, but he shook his head and Jonair backed off.

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Higari knew his father was just as much a father to Prue as he was to him. Kera, on the other hand, who had been glaring at all their stupidity for crying so much. Her view on life was the less you cared the less you got hurt. That stupid were-wolf was crying over a man she didn't know! Her thoughts on there idiotic behavior her fox ears wiggled slightly and she turned frantically towards the forest. She then turned back and yelled, "brother! Another one!"

"What?" Jonair cried in response and looked at everyone, Mya, Genma, and Raven looked at the sky and jumped from the way. Higari wouldn't move, to caught up in his own dark world to even care. Prue, however, jumped into the air. Fire surrounded her arms and disappeared, leaving flaming red phoenix flames. Her eyes had grown black as night. The others looked in aw as the arrow launched from the forest. Prue screeched and flew towards it. Wind surrounded her wings and with one loud flap the razor like wind knocked the arrow to pieces.

"You're not touching Higari!" she yelled, Kera forcing her ears back in a mad manor. All birds where so loud when they got mad! Both her and Raven ran to the front of the castle, Kera pointed to a small part of the forest with no trees, she then looked back at her brother and almost barked out, "It's coming from there!"

"Not for long it's not!" Jonair drew the large steel blade from his back and ran to his sister. They had run this drill many times before, she jumped from the roof in a sea of flames. Easily landing on her feet in her yo-ko form, and running for the forest as her brother landed on her back.

"Gotta' give em' props, they've got that down pat now" Genma said casualty, looking over at Raven, who to his surprise was pulling Mya's arm to keep her on the ground. "They have arrows! You won't make it their alive Miss. Mya!" She called out, hard put for her in her human form holding back the enraged harpy. He then glanced at Higari, as his eyes filed with rage and furry. He gave a quick glance at Prue, his fits gripped so hard his knuckles were white. He yanked the spell book from he ground and ran to the ledge of the building. Prue flew directly to into the air and a green flaming energy surrounded her, her form grew and once the light was gone, the sweet, innocent girl that stood there before was gone, a huge red bird was in her place. Flapping it's mighty wings. A long tail, almost eight feet long, swayed back. It looked back at Higari, who jumped and landed on the large creatures foot. It then took flight and followed Kera to the forest.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Genma asked, stunned. That girl…she had so much power as to turn into that thing. When he looked around, he was the only one who seemed shocked. Raven felt her power and the others knew it was there. He shrugged, and looked at the flying death trap going off to get it's revenge on those who caused her lord pain.

Kera dashed into the forest, twigs and branches hitting against her fur, and brother. Jonair hung tight with one eye closed. They neared the center of the forest, Kera jumped into the air and landed right in the center of two snipers, a paladin, a druid, and yet another Ranger. Kera growled, enraged, and Jonair gripped his sword and leaped to the ground. It wasn't long before the large phoenix landed to the ground next to them, roaring with furry. Higari held a hand out as he looked at the druid. He saw the spell book in his hands, and his eyes almost burned with furry. "Y-you..you started this! You're the one who tried to kill Julloch!" He could see no reaction in the druids face because of the cloak. Higari held his hand out, fire rising from his feet as it took shape and he tossed his hand in the direction of the druid. The fireball following and dousing the man in flames. He collapsed to the ground, his cloak burned in a bloody ash. The Paladin took no time in charging, steel lance first towards the Sage. Though Kera had other plans, she ran towards the enemy man and bit into his lance, jerking it from his hand. The unexpected force took the man by surprised and it flew right from his hands. He stood terrified, reaching for his spare sword, but it was to late, he looked into the golden eyes of his killer, her 7 tails splitting apart and a blue fireball appearing in all of them. The flames combined, and both the man and his white horse were gone. Lying on the ground, dead.

The two snipers tried to fire the silver bows at the yo-ko while she was busy, but Prue had other plans. She roared into the air and landed right beside the two, fire collecting in her mouth. She opened her mighty jaw and set the fire free. Only a pile of ash reminded of the two snipers. Only the ranger remained. Jonair, however, planned to change all that. The ranger drew his sword and galloped right for him. Jonair was no real fool. He grinned evilly, a small fireball appearing in his hands. instead of attacking the man, he through it at the ground. The horse's eyes widened as it collided with the flame and it reared up. The ranger fell to the ground. Jumping up quickly and forcing Jonair to fight hand to hand. What he had planned all along. Jonair's blade was much larger, and his power was much greater. The other man had little skill fighting on the ground. It didn't take much for Jonair to knock it from his hand and a hard stab to his chest took him down.

"That takes care of it, right?" Jonair asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Is looks like it. Thank you everyone." Higari replied, his eyes cast down.

"Come on..lets get back guys.." Jonair said weakly, he couldn't say anything to make Higari feel better, he couldn't even think of where to start!

--------------- Castle Vandegard -------------

The four re-entered the castle, Genma glaring at them like normal and Raven standing next to him. Julloch sat on the sofa with a large book spread across his lap. He seemed very intent with finding whatever he was looking for. His light blue eyes searching the pages with much interest. "Julloch, what are you looking for?" Higari asked. Giving him a confused look.

Julloch got off the sofa and walked over to him, handing the book to him and pointing to a certain sentence. Higari's violet eyes read over it quickly and he looked down at his young student. "Y-you think this is what Lord Orrin spoke of?" Higari asked, nervously. Julloch just nodded and looked at his master with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about Higari!" Jonair asked frantically. The loud yelling forcing every ones head up, looking at him with great shock.

"Jonair… if this _is _what your father told you about … we're in trouble.." Higari said weakly. Showing the book to Jonair. The silvery haired lord jumped back and looked at the two magicians. "That's not possible! We all know that's just a story!"

"Actually, it was said to have happened, just so long ago everyone thinks it couldn't have happened." Mya commented. Genma and Kera backing her up with a light nod of there heads. "Though, not many know about it anymore, only strong magical users." Kera finished for her guard.

Jonair turned to Higari and was about to speak when he was interrupted by someone barging through the door. A tall knight wearing the dark blue and green Armor of Vandegards Wyvern fighters. Not much else could be seen without that. He looked at Higari and bowed his head slightly. "My lord, I am sorry . . . " He whispered.

"It could not have been avoided. You and the others are not to blame. Though I have a favor to ask." Higari said. Shifting his weight and straitening him self to look as though it nothing that had happened bothered him. The man looked at him. Nodding he replied, "whatever you want me lord."

"I have to go to Makai, if anyone knows anything about this threat, it's those of the magic kingdom." Everyone looked shocked at his statement. Julloch and Prue swapped glances and looked back up at him. Jonair was the first to yell out his surprise. "Are you crazy! You can't go by your self! They'll rip you apart if they find you!" by this time Jonair was almost nose-to-nose with Higari, throwing his hands wildly. Higari sighed and looked into the infuriated blue eyes with his own, calm purple ones. His eyes closed and he turned away. " Maybe. . . but I don't intend to go allown." He smiled lightly, turning to Jonair. "I'd like to come with you Jonair, it would make sense, you want to destroy this evil, and I want to help you. Let me come with you, please."

Jonair jumped back in surprise and looked at Kera, her calm, emotionless golden eyes looked back at him and she nodded. Higari was so strong and knew the land so well. It wouldn't be a bad idea at all. Jonair sighed and nodded, Mya smiling brightly. Higari smirked and looked at the solider. "Don't let word of my fathers death get out, and watch the country until I return. If I must - I'll take over Vandegard after that." The man gasped shortly, but nodded. He quickly ran down to inform the others of their command. Higari looked down at Prue and Julloch, his eyes cast a bit of sadness and he kneeled down next to them.

"Forgive me for this. . ." He looked at them both, he didn't want to leave them here, but what choice did he have? Prue looked up at him, she shook her head slowly, and looked at her feet. "I'm going with you, I can help!" She looked up at him, intent crimson eyes flaring. Higari was taken back by what she said, and he looked down at Julloch, who stepped next to Prue and looked up at his teacher. He then looked away, Prue grabbing his hand and whispering in his ear, "you can do it! Just tell him!" Julloch looked down, and in the weakest of whispers said "I'm coming to. . . you're not leaving me here, I want to help." Jonair and the others looked lost, they couldn't here what the boy said. Kera, on the other hand, smiled and looked at Higari. "Why don't you let them come along? They could help out." She said plainly. Higari thought quickly, Julloch would comet suicide before he stayed in the castle without him. And Prue had so much power. He gave a small smile and nodded. Both children smiling, he looked at Jonair and the others.

"We'll need some type of transportation, are time is limited and your horses aren't the fastest creatures I've ever seen. I have another idea, if you'll allown it."

"You mean I don't have to ride on of Fenair's fleabags to this magic-happy land?" Genma said, smirking. "You better tell him it's okay." Genma folded his arms and looked at Jonair. Who quickly nodded. Not as much to Genma's threat, but it would be great to be able to get there faster. Higari smiled and left the room, he turned back as he reached the door. "I'll be back soon." He said, before disappearing. "Wonder where he's off to. . ." Genma mumbled. Jonair and the others nodding, wondering the same thing.

Higari wondered outside the castle. Making his way to the barn where the Wyverns and Pegasus for the army stayed. He made his way through the large stall, several winged and horned horses sticking their heads out to see him. He rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw what he was looking for. He straightened his clothing and stood up straight, he couldn't look like this whole thing had gotten to him. He then walked in front of a large stall. Smiling at the large light blue Wyvern standing on its hind legs, though those where the only two it had. Higari never quite understood why some Wyverns only had back legs, and others had all four. The red eyes of said beast looked at him and it bowed its head. Showing a boy appearing the same age as Higari. At the odd movement of his Wyvern he turned in the same direction. His dark blue eyes widened when he saw Higari, thank the gods he was all right! The boy had the same raven black hair as Higari, but it was much shorter, hardly even touched his neck. He had a bit more of a build then Higari, and was about one inch taller. He was covered in blue armor, much like the other Wyvern rider Higari saw in the castle. The man gave a look of sadness and ran to Higari, stopping only inches from him. "M-my lord Higari! Thank goodness you aren't hurt! What do you need?" he asked, smiling lightly that his friend was alright, but Higari's eyes held sadness in them and he knew something had hurt him.

In no more then 5 minutes, the boy knew everything. His Lord was dead, and Higari needed his help to right the horrible wrong. A Wyvern Knight, the ability to fly would come in handy, and they could go so much faster. The two men left, along with Corion's Wyvern, Naloth. The others were already standing outside waiting for the two. Jonair was the firs to speak when he realized Higari's friend. "Higari! . . . is he coming with us?"

"Yes, Jonair. We can cover much more ground on his Wyvern, and it's big enough to carry more than one person. As for me, I'm going to take Amarth, my fathers Wyvern. He'll come with us willingly, now that my father is gone." Higari wasted no time and ran back to the stable, the others waited in silence as he came back with said Wyvern, silvery blue, with gray eyes and just like Corion's Dragon, had no front legs. He mounted quickly, seeing that Corion was already on Naloth. Mya, who didn't want to take up more space than needed, decided to fly on her own, in Harpy form. Prue, who realized it was a good idea, went along and flew with her phoenix wings. A huge phoenix flying would cause a scare, it was better to just use the wings and not be seen. As for the others, Jonair, Kera, and Julloch rode with Higari. While Genma and Raven rode with Corion. The others had taken food and the other things they saw they needed while Higari was gone. The only thing left to do was go on.

"Onward to the Makai!" Jonair yelled from the sky, thrusting his right hand in the air. Even flying, it would take days to get there. Higari and Corion had said they would be there in less than a week. And they were right, five days of not stop flying they found themselves in the magic kingdom of Makai. Home of Sage's, Bishops, Druid's, and the lord knows what else. They made their way through the large town where the castle laid, only after Higari and Julloch proved they were magic users worthy of interring such a sacred place. Which they did by passing several odd tests. Like magic sparring and opening locked seals. The city was amazing, much like all of the Makai, fortunetellers and charm sellers as far as the eye could see. Everyone here believed in magic and the powers of charms and such. Jonair and Raven were very interested and had to be pried away by Higari and Kera. And they soon came to the field, looking wide-eyed at the beauty of Castle Makai.

Meanwhile outside castle Makai

"I am so bored." Came the voice of a young, female, 14 year old archer. She had semi-long blonde hair, braded on either end of her head, and sparkling blue eyes that reflected her curiosity and fun loving attitude. She wore a short sleeve dark green shirt and matching shorts. With brown leather boots and a green bandana around her head. An iron bow laid beside her, reflecting off the suns gaze. "nothing ever happens around here! You said when we became guards that things would get more interesting!" she yelled to the girl sitting next to her. Said girl looked the same age and height as the blonde archer. Put her hair and eyes were a light purple, sort of fusha . Her hair was longer than her twin sister's and was tide in a half ponytail. (AN: Like Marissa's from Sacred Stones.) She wore a tight, gray long sleeve shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. Her steel sword lay against her side, held up by her brown belt across her hips. She wasn't facing her sister; she was looking up at the sky, trying to ignore her. The blonde girl glared and stood up, standing at about 5 foot 4, she started waving her hands dramatically and stopped her foot. "Monica Silvia Elaclair! I know you can here me!" She stopped speaking and glared down at her sister with crossed arms.

Monica smiled playfully and stood up next to her sister, so she didn't look shorter than her sister. She narrowed her fusha eyes and leaned got nose-to-nose with her sister. She smirked that usual "I'm so cool" smirk and turned away. Eyes closed she spoke. "Yes, Jennina Alexia Elaclair. I can hear you, but I wish I couldn't." Ah, sisterly love. They were at it again. Jennina looked shocked, her sister was pretty mean when she needed to make a point. She jumped from beside to in front of her sister, putting her hands on her hips. "But you said!"

"No ones attacked the Castle in several weeks, that's a _good_ thing. You're the only one I know who wants to be at war." Monica smiled. Picking her apple off the group and tossing it in the air. "And the fact that you're bored is not my problem." Jennina glared, then glanced at her sister and smiled playfully. She just found a way to entertain herself, it was great to have an easily annoyed sister with her.

"Hey Mon, can I see your apple for a second?" She asked, running in front of her sister again.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Mon? and sure, just don't so anything stupid with it.." she glared back. Handing the red fruit to her sister. Jennina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever Mon, just stand really still, okay?" She grinned, putting the apple on her sister's head and running back to pick up her bow.

Monica stiffened and looked at her sister, non-trustingly. Then looked at the fruit that was balanced on her head, luckily she had an amazing amount of balance, but, this wasn't going to end well. "What are you planning to do with that?" she asked, getting mad.

"Just stand real still and you'll see." She smiled, taking an arrow and pulling the string of the bow back. Monica's eyes grew huge and she jumped back. The apple flying off her head. She started yelling, her face turning red. "You want to shoot me! Are you mad, don't answer that, I know you are! You could have killed me you crazed. . . person!"

Jennina smiled slyly and shook her head. "The best thing you could think of was 'person'?" She grinned and laughed a bit, getting the apple taken from her hand. When she re-opened her eyes she found her sister looking at the front gate, a bit of worry in her fusha eyes. Jennina followed her eyes to see the small army coming to the castle. Monica glared and brew her steel sword, gesturing for her sister to follow she slowly crept towards them, using the wall for cover. When they were as close as possible Jennina drew and arrow and aimed for Corion's head, a Wyvern general, what better to aim for then a winged fighter? But right as she was about to let go, a women, appearing in her late thirty's ran towards them, her curly golden hair waved behind her. Following behind her was a boy in a long black coat, so long and dark you could see nothing about his face. He appeared only a bit taller than the women, who had run up to the group, looking thrilled to see them.

Jonair stepped forward and took the women's hand, then turned towards the boy and ran to him, raising his hand, Monica's eyes widened and she drew her blade, dashing forward the young lord and slashing, only to be blocked by another blade by Genma. He pushed her away and glared ,that usual glare to all people who he despised. The women looked at Monica, reading her second strike, and leapt in front of her. "Monica, dear he's not an enemy! This is lord Jonair and lady Kera of Fenair!" Monica dropped her blade and bowed, her sister, who had followed behind with her bow, did the same. Jonair blushed a bit putting his hand behind his head.

"Sorry, Mitari's a friend of mine, I didn't mean to scare his guards like that." Jonair said, Kera growling at him for the stupid action. The cloaked boy smiled under his hood and took it off. Revealing his black hair, that touched his shoulder blades, oddly getting thinner as it went down (AN:..er..Knoll's hair basically) and deep emerald eyes, along with skin so pale he resembled that of a morph. He nodded towards the two, forcing them off the ground, both bowing at his presence.

A few minutes of random chitchat and the group walked to the castle, Lady Susana's eyes wide with horror. She nodded and looked at them all, "So, you really think that what your father spoke of was. . . that?" she said in a low whisper, Jonair, not understanding what the whisper was about, nodded along with Higari. Mitari gave an in pained look and groaned, almost falling backwards. Monica and Jennina grabbing his cloak and looking back at their queen. She sighed deeply and walked away, her eyes cast down and her face as pale as her sons. Jonair and Higari exchanged glances and then smiled at Mitari, trying to brighten the mood.

"It's been awhile my friend." Higari said calmly, bowing at the cloaked boy. Mitari smiled lightly and bowed back, then looked at Jonair. "How's the magic going for you, Jonair?" he asked, looking back at Higari. "And your student, we were al surprised to hear you taking on a task like that so young, Higari." Jonair smiled, folding his arms and showing that frightening look in his eye that meant he was proud of something he did.

"It's better, I haven't caught anything on fire in a few months." He said sheepishly. Higari nodded as well, gesturing to Julloch. "He hasn't needed my help in the slightest, I couldn't ask for a better student." And with that, introductions where in order, Mitari remembered Mya, Corion, and Kera (knew better than to try and talk to her) and was introduced to the others. Along with telling of Genma's new rival and her sister. Monica and Genma glared at each other the entire time. About 20 minutes went by before a loud explosion was heard outside, sending everyone to the window, Mitari looked like someone had just sent an arrow through his heart and he almost collapsed again. A village not far off from the castle had caught fire, even from far away the sight of scattered, chard bodies could be seen lying on the ground. A shaman ran from the outside, yelling horrified words, Monica glared and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to speak normally he finally coughed out, "M-monsters! Th-th-they're in the villages! D-estroying everything! Someone m-m-must help, we must d-do something!"

End Chapter

Finally! This took me awhile, and I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads this. Anyway the end was a bit rushed but I wanted to get it up soon. So , enjoy the chapy and please review. I'm starting to wonder if this is a waste of my time.


End file.
